


Look After You

by lauz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, Flashbacks, Fluff, Help, Hints of child abuse, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks, during S03E06 Motel California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauz/pseuds/lauz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around, you're the only one who knows, you slow it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> _It's always have and never hold_  
>  You've begun to feel like home  
> What's mine is yours to leave or take  
> What's mine is yours to make your own

Isaac could feel the fear bubbling away in his core; it was as if he was drowning in something thicker than water. He could feel the fear in his chest; it was if it was like a thick black smoke had wormed its way into his rib cage, squeezing his chest and heart. Every erratic breath burned his insides and every little movement caused his head to spin. 

The faint irregular beat of his heart was loud and echoing in his ears, mingling with the sound of chains and his voice ringing loudly in his head. Isaac couldn’t stop the fast but steady flow of his tears; he could feel another wave of trembles take over his body. 

“ _I don’t want to go in the freezer_ ,” he whimpered.

“ _Didn’t you hear me boy? Get in the damn thing_ ,” the voice hissed back.

Isaac shook his head furiously, clutching the motel pillow over his head crying a mantra of “ _no, please don’t make me_ ” over and over again. He was pretty sure he’s going to die there, under a skanky motel bed in the middle of nowhere. Alone. 

Just as he always was **_alone._**

The voice laughed, “ _You’re pathetic. You’ve always been alone and no one’s going to change that. Not even Derek wanted you around anymore and Scott? Scott has Stiles and Allison. Even Lydia. He doesn’t want you or need you, you’re worthless, replaceable._ ” 

“ _No, no, no. You’re lying._ ” Isaac whispered into the pillow, using it to cover his ears.

Isaac’s jumps and recoils even further into himself when he feels a hand touch his arm, _he can’t go back into the freezer, he can’t._ And just like that, the darkness is engulfing him.

He’s slipping into it, allowing it to take over him. Isaac knows he’s weak, he knows. But this is easier, maybe he won’t have to go back into the freezer if he just goes to sleep. His eyes fall shut easily, he can feel himself slipping away.

But then there’s a soft voice, a new voice, calling Isaac from it. It’s recognizable, he faintly remembers it. And it’s pulling him back to consciousness. _Is it Scott? No. Derek? No, Derek’s gone._

“Hey Isaac, buddy. You okay?” the voice asks coming closer.

All of Isaac’s instincts are telling him to pull away and recoil again. But his wolf whimpers like a wounded puppy and wants to reach out for the voice, his wolf trusts the voice and Isaac trusts his wolf.

“It’s only me pup, it’s me, Stiles.” Stiles coaches experimentally, crawling closer. “What’s going on in that curly head of yours?” 

Isaac visibly seizes up and shifts away from Stiles, shaking his head into the pillow, his lungs are starting to burn again. But his wolf is howling at him, desperate for him to breathe and look up.

“Shhh, Isaac. It’s okay.” Stiles tries again, he knows what’s happening. “Just make sure you breathe for me, deep breaths in and out.” 

He inches closer to the wolf, letting him know he’s there and he’s not leaving. 

“I can feel it, I can feel it, Stiles,” Isaac says, like a revelation. 

“Feel what Isaac, what can you feel?” Stiles tries, trying to bring him closer to the safety of his arms.

“The – the freezer, I can’t - I can’t…” Isaac tries to explain but his brain short circuits.

“Right Isaac, when I say one I want you to take a deep breath in, like this – Stiles takes a deep breath in through his mouth and holds – and when I say two I want you to exhale through your nose, like this,” he exhales, making somewhat of an exhale motion with his hands. “Do you think we could do this together?”  
Isaac nods his hand reaching out for Stiles’, Stiles takes it and threads their fingers together. Isaac gently tugs him so they’re lying on their sides together, Stiles rubs his thumb over Isaac’s as he buries his head into Stiles’ shoulder.

“One.” Stiles whispers and both he and Isaac inhale. 

“Two.” Isaac deadpans, exhaling. “One.”

“Two.” 

They exhale again and start over, Isaac stiffens when he feels something on his back but he quickly realises it’s only Stiles’ hand – rubbing somewhat soothing circles - and then relaxes back into him. 

The process is repeated for a few minutes before Isaac musters up enough courage and pulls back from Stiles, glassy eyed and pink cheeked. They don’t say anything; they don’t feel like they need to. Stiles just gives him a small and understanding smile.  
Isaac isn’t sure how long he stays with Stiles, his eyes are heavy and he’s incredibly comfy snuggling into the other boy and listening to his heart beat steadily against his ribcage. 

There’s long fingers dragging through his curls, twirling and twisting them softly. Isaac sighs almost content; he can feel himself feeling almost normal.

“Can we stay here? For a bit longer?” Isaac asks, mumbling against Stiles’s shoulder, voice small, barely there.

“Under the bed?” Stiles chuckles and Isaac feels silly. “Wherever you feel safe, pup. I’ll stay, if that’s what you want.”  
Isaac sort of smiles, he’s comfortable and he feels safe with Stiles. It’s a weird comfortable; he didn’t think he’d be here with Stiles of all people. But he’s thankful the weird gangly human found him.

He doesn’t want to know how Stiles knows how to handle panic attacks; he doesn’t want to think of Stiles being as broken and vulnerable as he can be. Isaac forces it to the back of his mind and snuggles closer, squeezing his hand.

Stiles is still running his free hand through Isaac’s hair and whispering cute things to him, trying to lull him into sleep. Truth be told, Isaac can feel himself drifting off and he lets himself be soothed in by Stiles’ scent, it smells like home and it reminds him of his mother. It’s nostalgic. Isaac likes it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There’s recognizable voices in the distance and a crick in Isaac’s neck, he’s not entirely sure where he is. Until he feels a body pressed tightly to him and steady breathing on his neck, slightly shorter legs tangled with his own, there’s a hand locked tightly in his own and a peaceful heartbeat against his back. 

_Stiles_ he thinks to himself and grins, the other boy makes an animated snorting sound and rubbed his nose against Isaac’s neck and hums.

“You alright now, little pup?” he asks, his eyes haven’t opened yet but he squeezes Isaac’s hand protectively. 

As much as it pains Isaac, he shifts to look at Stiles, he looks worried but Isaac pulls him close by the belt loops of his jeans with his free hand, he moved to rest on the warm skin of his hip; his heartbeat sped up a little.

“I’m a lot better now, thanks to you.” Isaac smiles, a real smile.

“Any time, I’m glad you’re okay.” Stiles breathes eyes attached to Isaac’s lips.

And then Isaac’s lips are on Stiles’ chastely, he sighs into the boy’s mouth and Isaac runs his nails across his hip. Stiles pushes back softly, almost not at all. He feels Isaac smile against his mouth before pulling away slowly, Stiles whines. 

“Thank you, I don’t remember much but you dealt with me so well. I just – thank you.” Isaac says his voice is hushed.

“It’s really alright, ‘Saac.” Stiles says a little breathless, he looks dazed and his heart’s beating ferociously in his chest.

Isaac’s eyes go a shade darker as he swallows a knot in his throat, his face falls into a sullen, serious look.

“I didn’t want to be back there and that almost completely took over me. I could have done anything to anyone, you just pulled me out. You chased the darkness away.” Isaac says seriously, blue eyes sparkling with something Stiles can’t decipher. 

They lean in together, foreheads pressing against each other’s. Isaac sighs and his eyes close, his lip’s quivering and Stiles can feel his hand trembling in his own. But he’s surprised when the shorter boy grabs his shirt and pulls him into another kiss; it’s still chaste and soft. Isaac knows Stiles gets it and he understands. 

It’s safety and it’s home and it’s everything.

Isaac uses his tongue to flick against Stiles’ – completely obscene – mouth, his lips part and Isaac meets his tongue half way. Stiles shivers, a hand tugging his hair. Isaac scratches at his hip again, nibbling Stiles’s bottom lip and sucking on it gently. 

Everything’s so gentle; it’s so slow and soft and chaste. Stiles treating Isaac as if he’s made of glass and Isaac thinks it’s really cute. And it’s what he needs if he’s honest, to know someone cares. 

Their lips meet again tongues merging into one and running along roofs of mouths. 

And then he’s smiling against Stiles’ mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written anything like this, I tried to draw it from personal experience but I don't know if I've executed it properly. Also, big up to [Ali](http://missacidshine.tumblr.com) for helping me out with the plot. :)


End file.
